If You Love Someone
by UltimateVenom
Summary: Snow was supposed to marry Lightning but her sister ,Serah, goes missing and Light is going to find her with the help from some Bodhum friends. Now Snow needs to find Light with the help of his NORA gang. AU changed the story.


A/N: Hey guys sorry for being out so long I had my CPU wiped of all memory so I have none of my Fanfics so I decided to start over. I got FFXIII this week and got pretty far so I decided to make this Fic for all the LightningxSnow fans. Updates may be a little slow due to the fact that I get a little distracted when listening to The Devil Wears Prada and my CPU is real slow and crappy plus I have school. Hope you enjoy-Josh Disclaimer: I own nothing

Snow Villers walked into the Farron household after work hoping to see Serah but when he walked in all he saw was Lightning watching a rerun of CSI.

"She left about half an hour ago and before you ask no I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me" Light said not taking her eyes off the TV but still noticed him come in.

With a sigh he sat down next to her looking at the TV, "This is a rerun, you know" he looked at her noticing she still had her military attire on.

"I know, this episode just teaches you something" she said looking at him. "What's that" he looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"If you love someone you'll do anything for them" she handed him the remote then walked into her room to get some sleep, leaving a very confused Snow in the living room.

"What was all that" he thought aloud before deciding to go to bed as well. He walked down the same hall as Light stopping at her door,"Good night" he said as she was getting under the covers. "Night" she replied before going to sleep.

Lightning woke up and walked into her living room to see Snow sleeping on the couch, "Hey" she said shaking him. Snow woke up skaking his head,"What" he said still a little bit tired.

"Why are you on my couch" she said with a serious look on her face. "I was going to what for Serah to come back" he said with a goofy grin on his face but was turned into a frown when he heard her sigh. "What" he said fear in his voice.

Lightning said nothing instead she handed an envelope with his name written on it. She sat down next to him with a comforting smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened the envelope, his hands started to shake as he read the letter. The letter fell out of his hands as he realized that she had left him. He felt like crying but he didn't, he didn't know why but he didn't feel that sad as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Lightning said feeling bad for the man who had just been dumped by her sister. "It's all right" he said which confused her because 2 seconds ago it looked like he was going to break down. "It is" she said still confused.

He looked at her and smiled," Yeah, it hurts but this letter made me think that my special someone is still out". He looked at her staring into her eyes.

After what seemed like Lightning looked away witha blush appearing on her face, " I got to go" she said starting to head to the door. "Stay as long as you like" she said heading outside and getting into her car and drove off.

She drove not knowing where she was going, she didn't know why she left she just felt extremely nervous and it felt wierd because she never felt that way before and it scared her. she looked out the window to see the park and parked her car to take a walk hoping that it will calm her down.

Snow just sat there as she ran up door wondering if he should chase after her. He could here rain starting to come down on the roof then he remembered what she said last night when he arrived,"If you love someone you'll do anything for them" her words echoed through his mind. He got up grabbing his keys that he put on the table next to the door and got on his bike to search for Lightninig.

It didn't take him long to find Lightning's car parked outside the park as the rain started fall down harder but he didn't care he just wanted to find Light and tell her how he felt. He saw her next to a big tree staring at the lake, skipping stones in the water,"Hey" he said as he approached her the rain still pouring on them. She turned to face as the rain made her hair stick to her face, which made her look more than beautiful. "Hey" she replied as she trembled in the cold rain, he took off his coat and placed around her to make her feel warm.

"I can't" she said barely over a whisper," I can't be with you" she said a little louder. "Why" he said a look of hurt in his eyes. " Because I'm in the Guardian Corps, we wouldn't work out" she said on the verge of tears. "I'll make it work" he replied looking into her eyes, "I'll get a job or two if I have to" he said determination in his eyes. "You don't understand" she yelled tears running down her face. "You told me that if you love someone you'll do anything for them, well I love you Light" he said smiling and searching in her eyes for anything that told him that she felt the same way.

They said nothing as they stood there looking into each other eyes, when he started to say something she quieted him by kissing him on the lips passionately as his hands wrapped around her making her feel warm inside and forgetting all the bad things that have ever happened to her. " I love you too, Snow" she said as they parted lips. "So how about we go home" he said smiling, wiping the tears from her eyes. When they got to the car they realized that it had stopped raining.

A/N: Well that was quick which if you read my other Fic it was quick to the romance. I hope you enjoyed this because It was fun to write. Reviews would be appreciate good or bad just dont go beserk on me. I will finish my other fic after I find out where I left off, trust me. This is the prolouge, the rest of the fic will be loosely based on the game with everyone triing to save who they wanted to save in the game except Snow will be triing to find Lightning instead of Serah. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible. Happy reading- Josh PS: I know its not long but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
